Shipwrecked
by Thief39
Summary: The Heron Brother-band and Gilan are shipwrecked in an Island in the Caribbean. They are soon saved by the Assassins. This story will have less of Edward and the Jackdaw and more of the brother-banders. To be updated every weekend. I suck at summaries and I still don't know where this story will lead although I have a basic Idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lower the starboard Sail,"

Hal shouted across the decks of the Heron, as rain pelted the ship from above. After receiving some improvements, including a cargo hold and captain quarters, and repairs, 4 weeks ago the Heron Brotherband left Skandia with Gilan to go on a secret mission from Oberjarl Erak. Something about leading a slave rebellion (slaves of Socorro coming summer 2014 )

Just then Hal heard a large crack as lightning struck the tip of the mast and knocking off Jesper. Ingvar and Edvin went over to help him. Jesper who luckily only broke his arm was carried by Ingvar below decks to get medical treatment. "Don't worry about him," Edvin said to Hal who was trying to hold on tightly to the ship's wheel.

Suddenly Hal heard a voice whispering in his ear. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." "Did you say something Lydia?" Hal inquired as she was standing just behind him. "No," Lydia tried saying but, was interrupted due to a large flash of white, blinding light that enveloped the horizon causing everyone to stop who could see it to stop what they were doing and looked at it.

When the light subsided the storm was gone. However the ship crew found themselves trapped on a small sandy island. Everybody failed to realize that Hal was nowhere to be found.

**To be continued**

Standard Copyright Law:  
I do not own Assassin's Creed or john Flanagan Brotherband Chronicles.

Reviews are welcomed and Encouraged


	2. The Island

Chapter 2: The Island

Everything was chaos aboard the Heron as the fire raged on. They Herons desperately tried to put out the fire by scooping water from the sea from wooden buckets, and throwing it on the enraged flames. Slowly but surely, they were able to put out the fire almost completely so that it was just embers, but not after most of the mast and rigging were completely destroyed. The other parts of the ship fared better only having been charred.

While Jesper, Edvin and the twins started making camp on the sandy beach, Gilan, Stig and Thorn started salvaging anything of use and carrying it on shore. Lydia and Ingvar started hunting and preparing a meal.

"Where's Hal?" Thorn asked as he did not remember seeing him while putting out the fire.

"I saw him last" Ulf said.

Wulf immediately started to retort by saying "No you didn't see him last", but Stig stopped him.

"Silence, we need to find Hal. For now let's just get back to our tasks" Stig almost bellowed at the two twins.

All returned to their tasks in solemn misery thinking that Hal had died. Finally, about midday each of them finished their allotted tasks and sat by the fire in silence. Stig and Thorn managed to get some the bedrolls, weapons, half the food rations they brought with them and a rope and compass. Stig looked around the island to try to place where they were.

The Island was in a circular shape with a sandy beach running up for about 10 meters or so with weird looking brown trees that Stig had never seen before. The oddest thing about the place was the shade of the water. It took on a lighter aqua color than the sea around Skandia.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the Crew slowly began to realize they were not going to get rescued. Until one day when a strange looking ship with triangle sales sailed into the harbor.


	3. Healing

Chapter 3: Healing

Nightmares of the Heron burning and terrible screams of agony passed through Hal's head as he slept for 2 weeks. On the 15th day Hal was able to open his eyes but could only keep them open for a couple of moments. On the 17th day he was able to keep his eyes open for the whole day but he was still unconscious. As days passed Hal's health improved remarkably. On the 21st day Hal was completely healed.

When Hal awoke completely He found himself in a sparsely furnished wooden room with multiple beds lining the walls. He figured he was in some kind of hospital although he did not remember how he got there. When doctors saw him sit up from the bed that went over to him and one of them summoned Ah Tabai, the leader of the Caribbean assassins, to let him know the strange visitor was awake.

"How did I come here", asked Hal when he noticed the people coming over to him.

"Hold your questions young one. Our leader will be here quickly, and he will explain everything to you" one of the Doctors replied.

Ah Tabai at that current moment was enjoying a walk in the gardens when the Doctor whose name was Jacob Clarke, an escaped Jamaican slave, came briskly walking towards Ah Tabai.

Jacob said, "He has awakened" and the leader instantly knew who the doctor was talking about.

Ah Tabai instantly said, "Lead the way" and followed Jacob to the hospital.

After Hal was done with his tale there was a brief silence, then Tabai said, "Now let me tell you what I know". Tabai started his tale by telling Hal that the assassins found Hal unconscious and washed up upon the shore. Tabai continued to talk more about the history of the assassins up through the ages starting with Altair and ending with the Caribbean assassins.

The next order of business was to search for Hal's lost crew. It was decided that a search party would be sent out to find the Herons, but Hal would remain at the home island and learn new skills and sea maps like the first brotherband training he entered, and so it was that the third week his crew and friends arrived.

_***I do not own the characters of Ubisoft or John Flanagan***_

_***Reviews are welcomed and encouraged***_


	4. United Again

Chapter 4: United Again

Previously on "Shipwrecked" the herons encountered a ship sailing into the island and now the continuation.

"We might be able to get a ride from them away from the island", Stig said. The herons and Gilan were huddled around in a circle to discuss the course of action. "The might be bad, who knows where they came from", Jesper replied. "You do have a good point", thorn said, "but I think we are safe to ask them for a ride." It was decided to send thorn to the ship and meet with the other captain bargain a deal.

Thorn slowly walked to the far side of the island where the ship was docked; when he got there he nearly fainted. The ship was 2 times the size of the Erak's Wolfwind. In addition it had black triangle shaped sails with a weird white symbol on them and 12 strange mountings on the sides of the ship. "You there, are you part of the Herons Brother-Band", shouted the captain a large beefy man. "Why yes, how did you know?" Thorn shouted back, to help the other person hear. "We were sent to get you", the captain replied.

Line-Break

The journey from where they were to wherever they were going was a slow tedious one Gilan thought. They were locked in the dark, musty, brig for "Protection" purposes. It wasn't that considering they were given all the food they could eat and they weren't chained to anything. It felt like 10 days have passed since the ship was at sea.

When the ship landed, the Herons were given a moment to stretch their legs before being led on land. They found themselves in a village of sorts. Everyone was wearing white robes and most of the buildings were made of stone. The Herons soon were led to an outside tavern in the outskirt of the village and there sitting on a bench was Hal dressed in his normal clothes. Ingvar ran up and gave Hal a huge hug that sounded as though it cracked his ribs. When Ingvar was done the herons now united gathered around a stone table and began describing what happened when the ship crashed.

When they were done, Hal said that he had a surprise for them and led them blindfolded to small cove. When the herons took off their blindfolds there stood in front of them was the heron. Hal said that he rebuilt it from help with the assassins over several months' time. It was just like the old one only better; Hal said that there were several improvements including cannons and a pulley system that would allow a user to get to the Crow's Nest. Instead of there being only one mast there were 2 spaced evenly apart each had their own flags. _**(Essentially it looks like the jackdaw and the heron combined.) **_When night came they all went to sleep cozily in quarters made out to the Herons. It had been an exciting day and each slept soundly until dawn came the next day.

_***I do not own the characters of Ubisoft or John Flanagan***_

_** *Reviews are welcomed and encourage and it will help motivate me***_


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note**

As today is Saint Patrick's day I am going to take a small "Vacation" as I have family coming. I will be back next week with a extra special chapter. I am really sorry about this and I hope you have a good Saint Patrick's day.


End file.
